Conspiracy
by Naitriab
Summary: Set some time in the future a Dr Hill is excavating near to where the Stargate was dug up. When things start to be discovered and a dangerous new enemy is found SG1 have to step in before it's too late
1. A problem

This is a complete departure from the usual SG1 story that I write as there is no Jonas in it. Or if there is it isn't planned on yet. This idea came to me part way through a lecture on the 1st Triunvir (soemthing like that) and had to type it to get some kind of rest. I'm not sure when it's set probably after series 7 but I'm not sure on that.  
  
I don't own any of the SGC personel though I do own Charlotte Hill. Let me know what you think anyway and I'll carry on.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Daniel? Danny?" Jack called cautiously wondering why he had yet to see his civillian consultant at all that day and was worrying. It was completely normal for Danny to send an entire day in his office but there was usually some sound of life from there at some point.  
  
"Huh ? Oh Jack. I'm not late for something am I ?" Daniel asked looking up and blinking slightly in surprise at his visitor.  
  
"No you haven't missed anything yet, I was just wonderin' where you had got to." Jack said picking up some statue from near the door and was surprised when Daniel did not immediately tell him to put it down.  
  
"I've had a lot to do. I had a phone call this morning from an old aquaintance and I had to check up a few details before bringing it to the attention of General Hammond." Daniel said absently tapping at his laptop.  
  
"Why what was the call about?" Jack asked putting the statue down realising that there wasn't much fun in playing with it if all Daniel did was ignore him.  
  
"It was from an old friend of my mothers. Apparaently a Dr Hill has been digging near to where the Stargate was found. She has sent some strange metals back to be analysed but that is all anyone knows of her. Before you say anything he doesn't know anything about the Stargate, I just asked him to keep an eye on anything unusal coming out of the desert." Daniel said  
  
"What do you know about this Dr Hill then?" Jack asked seeing another incident coming up as well as a trip to Egypt.  
  
"She's 25 years old and graduated 2 years ago. She specialises in Ancient mythology and has been working on a book on the religious similarites between the cultures." Daniel said  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Jack said with a fond smile at his archaeologist.  
  
"I think we need to go to Egypt and see what she's discovered. Please Jack it might be important." Daniel said widening his eyes and looking beseachingly at Jack.  
  
"Come with me to speak to Hammond and we'll see what can be done." Jack said. Daniel smiled at the older man with a smile that would have done his stand in Jonas Quinn credit before turnning off his computer and following Jack to Hammonds office.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Egypt ...  
  
It had been several millenia since Skehamet's sleep had last been disturbed. She had slept in her sracophagus undisturtbed for the entire of that time. She had been defeated by Ra when she had been killing his slaves, he had forced her into servitude and then when she had tried to rebel had sealed her in the sarcophagus. The sounds of digging had siturbed her though and she knew it would be a matter of a few days until she would be free once more, all she had to do then was to get to the tel'tak that she had hidden then she would be free to return to the system lords and spreed chaos across the galaxy and subjucate more words once more. All she had to was wait. In the darkness that was her resting place her eyes glowed gold before turnning back to their normal grey. Soon. Soon.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
What do you think then ?  
  
Please review and let me know, I'll update soon if you let me know what you think. 


	2. Decisions

Okay then now have nothing to do at uni so I can work on these for a while. I got a fair amount of feedback for this story so I'll try the next chapter. Sorry about the spelling but I don't have a beta and also can not spell check in the program I use.   
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
General Hammond had been having a fairly relaxing week, there had been no emergencies of any sort at the SGC and the most serious injury had been Major Tarlow of SG7 who had twisted his ankle while walking back to the gate and had been suspended from active duty for 3 weeks to make sure that it was fully healed. The appearance of Dr Jackson and Colonel O'Neill at his door did not bode well for his week to continue being quiet as the pair had a reputation of ruining any quiet time that could be had.  
  
"Gentlemen what can I do for you?" Hammond asked cautiously  
  
"Daniel is worried about something General." Jack said deliberately not giving any more information than that.  
  
"Dr Jackson ?"   
  
"I have a contact in Egypt who lets me know if anything interesting is found in the area around the original loctaion of the Stargate. I recieved a letter yesterday from him letting em know that a Dr Charlotte Hill has been excavating there and has sent some strange metals back to be analysed. I'm concerened that she might find something there which could not only jepordise the SGC but also put her in danger especially if the NID find out about it." Daniel said.  
  
"What do you propose then son?" Hammond asked guessing that Daniel was going to want to go to Egypt himself to see what was being found. He was certain that if Daniel went then Jack would insist on going with him as the last time Daniel went to Egypt one of his friends had ended up being revealed as Osirus, things had been strained between the pair for some time afterwards and it taken a long time for things to be patched up between them. Things had not been completely back to normal when Daniel had died from radiation poison however in the year and a bit that had followed Jack had mellowed somewhat and when Daniel had been suddenly returnned to them he had made every effort to restore the friendship to the state it had once existed at and it seemed to have worked.  
  
"I would like to go to Egypt myself and see what Dr Hill has uncovered and if she has uncovered items that are of use to the SGC I mean to bring them back with me. If you have no problems with me going to Egypt then I would advise the Egyptian government to close the site down. That should get rid of any of the Egyptians working on the site and any archaeologists from oout of the country who are working on the site though I should expect this Dr Hill to refuse to go and abandon her site. I may have to bring her back here with me general." Daniel said  
  
"I don't see why you can't go Dr Jackson. Providing Colonel O'Neill and Major Ferretti go with you. I would send the rest of SG1 but as you know they are off world at the moment. The pair of them should be sufficient back up though I will make sure I have SG3 and 4 on standby to back you up should they be needed." General Hammond said  
  
"Jack ? I know you don't find these digs very interesting so you don't have to go." Daniel said  
  
"It was an order Daniel. Also I know what trouble you'll get into if I'm not there to keep an eye on you so it's best that you have me to look after you." Jack said with a grin.  
  
"If the pair of you hurry up and pack. Jack check out zats from the armoury. I'll send a car to pick you up at 2100 and take you to the airbase. Ferretti will meet you there." Hammond said. As the other two men left the room Hammond picked up the red phone to speak to the president and arrange for the site to be closed.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to come with me Jack ? I'm sure that Ferretti and I can manage fine on our own." Daniel said not wanting his friend to feel obliged to come with him to Egypt and a place that he would undoubtedly find very boring.  
  
"I'm sure Danny. You know me, if I didn't want to go then I would have said so to Hammond." Jack told his friend  
  
"I supose." Daniel said dubiously. His years in foster care had not done much for his belief in people telling him the truth.  
  
"Don't supose Danny. Get your department organised and then get home and prepare for this trip. Don't worry about anything, Hammond will have it all sorted." Jack said and with half a wave wandered off towards the armoury to requesition some zats.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Egypt 3 hours later ...  
  
"What do you mean I have to stop work?" the black haired woman demanded  
  
"On orders of the government you have to cease work and return to Cairo till it is safe for the site to be opened once more."   
  
"I'll be damned if I'm going to leave here now. I have a premit to work here for another 3 months. It was hard enough for me to get permission without having to return to the city when I have only been here for half my time."  
  
"I am sorry Dr Hill. You may stay here if you so wish but all the egyptians you have working for you as well as the other foreign archaeologists must return to the city or their homes."  
  
"They may go I'm staying here though. I'll work out the end of the contract then return to Cairo. Why am I having to close this though?" Charlotte demanded  
  
"I do not know all I know is that presure is being put on my government by yours to close the site." Charlottes friend said. He had known the american woman for years and classed himself as her friend.  
  
"Damn it." the woman swore again and stormed into her tent. She would let the others sort themselves out then she would carry on from where she had left of earlier that day before the order had come from her own government to stop working on the site. What was it that they were worried about. Surely it wasn't the metal she'd been sending back to be tested, what were they trying to hide?  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
There you go part 2. Sorry it took a while honestly it's not my fault.  
  
Next chapter Charlotte and Daniel meet. Jack clashes with the archaeologist and clues begin to emerge about what is under the sand.  
  
However if you don't review then that won't happen so pleaseee review. 


	3. More archaeologists

Just been a while since I last did this one, I'm trying to update all of my stories at the mo as updates are going to be very slow as of now - not my fault honestly.

Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter it is appreciated.

* * *

Daniel had been trying to ignore Ferretti and Jack for the entire flight. It had not been easy, Jack had felt the need to interupt Daniel everytime he seemed to get ingrossed in the report that had been sent to him from his contact in Egypt. Eventually Daniel had snapped at him which had caused Jack to retire in a huff to the other end of the small cabin with an amussed Lou Ferretti in between them. When they had eventually landed in Cario airport Jack had insisted that he drive as he had heard from Sam and Janet what Daniel's driving was like in the desert and he did not wish to have to live with the experience or have Carter tease him about it when he returnned to the base.

A 2 hour drive from Giza brought the three men to a campsite. From the complete lack of life around it they guessed they had come to the right place. The contented look on Daniel's face reminded Jack of the fact that Daniel had grown up in places like this and the familiarity of a dig site and being in Egypt must have brought all those memories back.

"Jamal if that is you back again you better have good news for me or if you don't ..." the woman stopped speaking at the sight of them. She had been expecting to see the politicion what she had in front of her were three men dressed as though they were in the army, one of them though did not look as though he fitted in. She recognised him but she could not remember where she had seen him though.

"Dr Hill?" The silver haired one asked

"Yes. What are the american army doing out here?" She demanded of him.

"We are here to find out what you have found here." Jack replied

"I'm sure that you could find that out without forcing my workers and colleagues to return to Cairo." Charlotte snapped. The man opened his mouth to say something back but was quelled by a look from the man with glasses.

"I'm Dr Daniel Jackson, I have no idea why your men were sent back but I can assure you that Jack O'Neill, Lou Ferretti and I had nothing to do with it." He said.

"Dr Jackson, I have heard of you. You disapeared from the acedemic world about 10 years ago." Charlotte said.

"It was not that long ago." Daniel muttered.

"I am sorry if I have insulted you but you must understand how important my work here is. I have had to call in favours from my university days to get some sort of work done here. I would appreciate it if you were gone by the time they got here this evening." Charlotte said.

"We can't do that Dr Hill. We have been ordered here until you have finnished excavating. It would be easier for you if you decide to cooperate with us." Jack said.

"Dr Jackson, would you be interested in seeing what I have found so far. You 2 can set up whatever you brought with you near to my tent. Dr Jackson ?" She said, giving Jack a helpless look Daniel followed the woman towards the excavation.

"I don't think she likes you sir." Ferretti said

"Ya think" Jack replied.

"We are 2 metres down here, considering the state of what we found here this is surprising. The temple looks as though it just shut down for no reason. If it had been buried by a sand storm as I originally thought there would have been bodies here, priests worshippers anybody. I have found no trace of that, it was just abandoned." Charlotte said.

"The work in here is exquistite. Have you started deciphering any of the heiroglyphs?" Daniel asked looking round in wonder.

"Some of them. I was trying to excavate as much as possible. I do not have much of a reputation as an Egyptologist yet and if I try and decipher everything then I will not get to find out everything about this place." Charlotte said.

"Do you mind if I dechiper it?" Daniel asked

"Certainly, all we know is that it is dedicated to Sekhamet." Charlotte said looking at one design.

"How many other archaeologists have you got arriving later?" Daniel asked thinking of the security risk.

"There are three archaeologists as well as a computer expert. Before you say anything about stopping them I won't I have known all of them for years and they will want to know what's wrong if I tell them not to come here."

"There were some unusual metal samples that you sent back to be analysed. It was these that caused our government to take an interest in what you were doing here as they had some very interesting properties." Daniel said this beingg their agreed cover story until such a time as they needed to think up another.

"I can show you where I found them if you wish. It is near the end of the work I have done so far. I was going to carry on excavating down there today if my workers hadn't been taken."

"You are not going to let us forget about that are you." Daniel teased.

"Not until I get my team back and can continue to excavate without any interferance." Charlotte replied removing her bandana to wipe sweat off her forehead.

"Daniel will you and Dr Hill get up here we have company." Jack's voice said a short while later.

"We'll be up." Daniel replied over the radio.

"Charlotte, I think your friends might be here." He called, she looked up surprised, a whisp of hair had come out of her plait and drapped across her face.

"We'd better go up there then. Tell Gi-Joe not to fire on them." She said straightening up, she brushed herself down before heading out of the temple with Daniel behind her. The two archaeologists emerged from the excavations blinking slightly at the difference in the light.

"Charlotte." A young woman called from her position near to a new 4x4. From the accent Daniel guessed her to be from Spain, the man standing slightly in front of her as though protecting her from the two soldiers looked as though he was from Japan.

"Will you two knock it off. These are my friends so put the god damned guns down." Charlotte ordered.

"Yes mam." Ferretti said with a mock salute. Him and Jack walked away from the new arrivals leaving Charlotte to great them.

"Carmen,Robert, it is good to see you again." She said with a hug to the pair.

"Hi sweatheart." A man said kissing her lightly, he was a few years older than the others with glasses.

"Thomas." She replied with a smile.

"Charlie." The other man said holding back slightly.

"Will you great her properly mate. You've been going on about how much you've missed her for most of the flight." Thomas said nudging him forward. The man rolled his eyes before bending Charlotte back and kissing her deeply.

"Hi Brian." She said slightly breathlessly when he let her go.

"Since when have you been involved with the army?" Thomas asked.

"Since they descended on me earlier. Guys this is Jack O'Neill, Lou Ferretti and Dr Daniel Jackson. They are here till I can get rid of them."

"Hello." Daniel said with a smile the other 2 just nodded

"These are Dr Carmen Jenkins from Spain and her husband Robert Jenkins. Both are archaeologists. Tom Alexander old friend and computer expert. This is Dr Brian Morgan. How would you describe what we are Bri ?" Charlotte introduced them

"Well I was hoping fiance but I hadn't got round to asking you yet." Brian said seriously. Tom and Carmen laughed at the look on Charlottes face.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Of course I will." She said delighted.

Sekhamet stretched as she got out of the sarcophagus, she needed to find her new host, the one she was in had been damaged by all the years in the sarcophagus and did not seem to be working properly. From the sounds above it seemed that there were quite a few people digging her out, one of them would do then she could take back thiis miserable planet and seek out Ra and have revenge upon him.

* * *

There you go. Now I know not a lot happened in that one and there was a lot of dialogue but I'm getting the story going.

I guess you lot can work out who the host is going to be though feel free to guess.

Please let me know what you think of this chapteras reviews are always appreciated.

Next time :

Sekhamet gets a new host

The NID arrive

The excavations get underway again.

Pleaseee review.


End file.
